


Обратный отсчёт

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Выбор — пожалуй, одна из самых сложных вещей на свете. Секунда, которая способна кардинально изменить привычное течение жизни. Борьба сердца и разума, чувств и рациональности, комфорта и перемен. Лена приложила руку к груди, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Похоже, свой выбор она уже сделала.





	1. Пролог

Сумерки спустились на город. Осенний ветер касался потускневшей листвы деревьев и холодными порывами пробирался под кожаную куртку девушки с собранными в высокий хвост чёрными волосами, напряжённо застывшей возле стены небольшой заброшенной постройки. Стоя в тени здания, девушка оставалась незаметной для проходящих мимо людей. Впрочем, в столь позднее время в этом небольшом переулке было почти безлюдно.

В обычно холодном и остром взгляде серо-голубых глаз девушки застыло сомнение, а рука, крепко сжимавшая пистолет, чуть подрагивала. Брюнетка сосредоточенно смотрела на дверь магазина, где несколько минут назад скрылась та, кого она ждала. Вскоре из магазина вышла молодая шатенка в лёгком пальто, держа в руке дорогую сумочку, и, чуть поёжившись от вечернего холода, полезла в карман за телефоном, чтобы вызвать такси.

«Глупая. Нельзя в такое время в одиночку гулять. Могла бы хоть охрану взять с собой», — с горькой усмешкой подумала брюнетка, направив прицел. Нужно сделать лишь один выстрел. Один выстрел — и всё закончится.

Палец убийцы застыл на курке.

Сколько раз уже она стояла вот так, выжидая жертву, чтобы после сделать дырку от пули в её голове, или, набросившись из засады, перерезать горло, или задушить стальной проволокой очередного чиновника, заказанного организацией. Со временем убийства входят в привычку, становясь столь же обыденным делом, как кофе поутру и ежедневный сон. Для Лены — профессионального киллера с высоким стажем и большим опытом — это было обычной работой, за которую она всегда получала круглую сумму зелёных, так что жаловаться на финансовый кризис ей ещё не приходилось. А главное в работе — выгода. И если ей хорошо платили за дело, то Лена с готовностью шла «убирать» очередную жертву.

Но сейчас… сейчас всё было иначе. Глядя на свою жертву, Лена не могла заставить себя убить её.

Такси подъехало скорее, чем Лена ожидала, но почему-то вместо досады девушка испытала облегчение, когда её жертва села в машину. Вскоре автомобиль растворился в ночной мгле.

Шанс был упущен. Она так и не смогла нажать на курок.

***

Её новой целью стала Ольга Серябкина — дочь одного из нефтяных магнатов, скончавшегося относительно недавно. Лена не стала тратить время на поиски истинных причин смерти мужчины, хотя у неё и была пара версий насчёт того, что могло произойти. Отыскать необходимую информацию об Ольге не составляло труда: соцсети пестрили сотнями фотографий и постов, посвящённых жизни Серябкиной. От выбора цвета помады для вечеринки до случайно рассекреченного собственного адреса. При этом у Лены всё больше складывалось ощущение, что жертва за пафосными масками и открытой демонстрацией роскошной жизни прячет себя настоящую. Словно ей легче сыграть избалованную гламурную девицу, чем предстать перед обществом той, кем является на самом деле. Чего она боится? За что ей может быть стыдно? Лена изучила всё до мельчайших деталей: её образ жизни, характер, манеры, привычки, поведение — однако не нашла ответов на свои же вопросы. Пока не нашла.

***

Ещё в момент получения этого задания Лена почувствовала неладное. Обычно ей давали заказы на устранение чиновников, разбогатевших на разорении различных учреждений и участии в финансовых махинациях, или неугодных политиков, злоупотребляющих своей властью, преступников, легко ушедших из лап столь же гнилого закона, построенного больше на деньгах и власти имущих, нежели на справедливости. И убивая этих людей, Лена даже испытывала наслаждение. Твари, что пользуются своей властью в грязных целях и вредят мирным людям, и вовсе недостойны жизни, потому, что плохого в том, чтобы избавиться от этих выродков? А главное — за избавление от них ещё и хорошо платили. Так что сомнений по поводу убийства этих людей у Лены никогда не возникало. Они заслужили смерть, и Лена была рада её им подарить. Но новое задание в корне отличалось от предыдущих, и новой жертвой Темниковой была обычная девушка, которая точно не сделала ничего, за что ей можно было бы желать смерти.

Лена не любила богатых, в том числе и их детей, с радостью прокручивающих деньги родителей. Впрочем, она понимала, что эта неприязнь к мажорам объясняется простой завистью. Конечно, сейчас Темникова была вовсе не бедна, скорее наоборот, но далёкие воспоминания о безрадостном детстве, проведённом в приюте, и о столь же мрачных подростковых годах, навсегда остались в её памяти. И Лена знала, что никогда не сможет стереть из сердца то время. Время, когда даже за кусок хлеба и тёплое одеяло, способное согреть в холодные зимние ночи, приходилось бороться, а в теле постоянно чувствовалась дикая слабость из-за голода. И глядя на Олю, живущую в роскоши и не знающую бед, поначалу Темникова чувствовала зависть и острую неприязнь. Но довольно быстро этот гнев испарился, словно его и не было, сменившись совершенно иными чувствами.

Оля не была виновна в том, что родилась дочерью нефтяного магната.

Оля не несла вины за прошлое Лены, которое та с радостью бы забыла, будь это возможно.

Несмотря на своё происхождение, Оля оставалась обычным человеком с обычными радостями и обычными слабостями.

Оля отличалась от многих других детей мажоров. Отличалась отсутствием неуёмной гордыни и высокомерия. Отличалась наличием тёплой души, такой же, какой когда-то была и душа Темниковой до того, как жизнь сломала её, отобрав последнюю толику доброты, и одарив взамен холодным расчётом и презрением к миру.

Наблюдая за своей жертвой, Лена чувствовала что-то сродни симпатии. Мягкая улыбка девушки, что казалась натянутой, пробуждала сочувствие. Какой бы тварью не был её отец, наверняка промышлявший при жизни тёмными делами — как считала Лена, — но для Оли он оставался родным человеком, и она скорбила по нему, потому новость о его неожиданной смерти была для девушки серьёзным потрясением. Деньги… деньги… Всё в мире построено на власти, которую дают деньги, точнее, их количество. И чем больше денег — тем больше власти. Так из-за денег даже родственники убивают друг друга — обычное дело для семей миллионеров. По сути, люди ничем не отличаются от животных — такие же хищники, готовые разодрать друг другу глотки, лишь бы отнять себе больший кусок, лишь бы завладеть большей властью. И Оля, сама того не ведая, оказалась втянута в эту битву хищников, лишённых как совести, так и банального сострадания. Обычная жертва обстоятельств, не подозревающая, что на неё ведётся охота.

Обычная жертва, слабая и беспомощная, не способная защитить себя от нападения этой волчьей стаи. Такая же, какой когда-то была и Лена.

Наблюдение на Серябкиной пробуждало давние воспоминания, и Лена, сама того не желая, находила множество ассоциаций нынешних событий с прошлым.

Вернувшись ближе к ночи домой после очередной слежки за Серябкиной, Лена устало опустилась в кресло, привычно налив себе в стакан бренди со льдом. Как ни странно, алкоголь всегда помогал Темниковой привести мысли в порядок и успокоить расшатанные нервы. Сделав глоток, девушка прикрыла глаза, ощущая, как алкоголь приятным теплом разливается внутри. Мягкий золотистый свет ночника освещал комнату, а тишина вносила в душу временное умиротворение, но что-то внутри беспокойно трепетало, не давая целиком погрузиться в атмосферу вечерней безмятежности.

«Эта девушка такая же, как и я. Такая же… как и он»

Лена горько усмехнулась. Те события трехлетней давности, она, казалось бы, давно выкинула из памяти. Но нет, прямо сейчас тот давний случай настойчиво пробивался сквозь мутную пелену воспоминаний. Единственная миссия, единственное убийство, за которое Темникова не могла оправдать себя. Единственный случай, когда она столь остро чувствовала вину, нажимая на курок.

Взгляд испуганных голубых глаз долгое время преследовал её после того убийства.

Лена помнила ту миссию. Заказан был шестилетний сын одного политика. Обычный ребёнок, который не нёс на себе никакой вины. И его устранение было нужно лишь чтобы припугнуть его отца. Такая бессмысленная смерть! А дитя смотрело на своего палача до боли невинным взглядом, даже не понимая поначалу, что его ждёт. Не понимая, что ему был вынесен смертный приговор без какой-либо причины. Просто потому, что родился. Просто потому, что мешал.

И когда маленькое тело бездыханным упало у её ног, окрасив пол алой кровью, что в ночной темноте казалась совсем чёрной, пистолет выпал из рук Лены, что вдруг задрожали. Остекленевший взгляд широко распахнутых глаз ребёнка был устремлён к Темниковой. Лишь непонимание и страх застыли в его глазах. И в этот момент Лена впервые ощутила, как трудно дышать, когда рыдания сдавливают горло. Впервые поняла истинную ценность чужой жизни.

Допив остатки бренди, девушка оставила стакан на столе. Нет, в этот раз даже алкоголь не давал расслабиться, а только делал хуже, а тишина квартиры давила, напоминая об одиночестве. Но Темникова уже приняла решение. Она не могла позволить себе снова допустить ту же ошибку. Она не могла выполнить это задание, потому что не хотела снова почувствовать то же, что и при той миссии. Она не хотела отнимать жизнь Серябкиной.

***

Лена ни на секунду не сомневалась в том, что её отказ от задания повлечёт за собой неминуемые последствия. Так оно и вышло — сначала начальство пыталось по-хорошему переубедить Темникову, ссылаясь на её опыт: «кто, как не ты?», а после переключилось на шантаж и угрозы. Впервые Лене угрожали расправой её же коллеги. Те, с кем она десяток лет работала плечом к плечу. Её стая. Даже киллеры порой сбиваются в группы, ведь вместе выжить легче, и девушка это успешно усвоила, как и то, насколько шаткой и ненадёжной может быть такая «дружба». Приказы превыше всего, и если идёшь против организации — будь готов получить нож в спину от лучшего друга. Таковы правила существования в их мире.

— И что, ты действительно сделаешь это? — горько усмехнулась Темникова, осознавая всю нелепость своего вопроса и предугадывая ответ.

— Сделаю, — предсказуемо отозвалась Марина, опустившая сосредоточенный взгляд на фотографию Ольги, лежавшую на журнальном столике Темниковой. Кто бы мог подумать, что очередной визит к старой подруге обернётся непривычно холодным общением и тяжёлой, напряжённой атмосферой, — в общем, у тебя есть три дня. Хорошенько всё обдумай, в противном случае в следующий раз мы встретимся не как приятельницы, а как враги. Это вынужденная мера, но я бы не хотела…

— Поняла, — резко перебила слова коллеги Лена. Она не намеревалась повторно выслушивать занудную лекцию Лизоркиной о неподчинении и суровом наказании провинившегося. Хватит. Надоело.

— Через три дня я снова свяжусь с тобой, — Марина поднялась с дивана, дав понять, что разговор окончен, и направилась в прихожую, собираясь уйти. На этот раз, вопреки гостеприимной привычке, Темникова не сдвинулась с места и не проводила знакомую. К чему теперь притворяться и играть в любезность? Прежние тёплые отношения не вернуть, доверие тоже, а лицемерить… только не с Мариной.

— Значит, «либо убей, либо умри», — пробормотала Лена, услышав звук захлопнувшейся входной двери. Кажется, эти три дня, великодушно данные начальством для принятия решения, перевернут жизнь девушки с ног на голову. Выбор, поначалу казавшийся таким простым, сейчас сводил с ума, от мыслей о будущем бросало в дрожь.

Темникова, глубоко вздохнув, взяла уже немного помятое фото Оли в руки, подняла его на уровень своих глаз и медленно, словно обращаясь к изображению, произнесла:

— Это касается нас обеих. Наши судьбы связаны, дорогая. Всего семьдесят два часа. Начинай обратный отсчёт…


	2. День первый

Творчество всегда служило Оле средством самовыражения и выплёскивания накопившихся эмоций, единственным местом, где она могла позволить себе быть откровенной. Стихи обнажают душу автора, по ним можно проследить историю жизни, становление и развитие личности. Вся правда об Оле — лишь в её стихах.

Серябкина бережно провела ладонью по старой затёртой тетради. Девяносто шесть листов, исписанных рифмованными мыслями о любви, жизни и семье. Да, девушка посвятила множество стихотворений своему отцу, пусть и в завуалированной форме, которую не уловил бы обычный читатель. Главное, что она знала, кому посвящены эти трогательные строки, а остальное неважно.

Иногда Оля использовала одну-две страницы для дневниковых записей, не имеющих отношения к поэзии. Там она делилась тревогами и мечтами, только дневнику была доверена самая страшная тайна Серябкиной — боязнь не оправдать ожидания родителей. Из маленькой Оли с детства пытались слепить идеал, навязывая определённые, «достойные» модели поведения. Вести себя подобающе дочери из богатой семьи, не опозорить фамилию — с самого рождения изо дня в день ей повторяли одно и то же, то ли воспитывая, то ли гипнотизируя. И она выросла на этих правилах, приученная постоянно «держать планку» и скрывать свои чувства от людей. Привыкла прятаться за маской надменности, в глубине души страдая от комплексов и чересчур большой ответственности за репутацию семьи.

Однако Оля никогда не злилась на отца, не обвиняла в ошибках прошлого и проблемах будущего — просто не могла. Её привязанность к отцу была сильнее любых обид. И она была взаимной. Однажды Оля даже показала ему свои стихи, за которые отец похвалил её, сказав, что когда-нибудь это хобби принесёт прибыль и пользу. Правда, ни одно произведение девушка так и не решилась опубликовать.

Тетрадные листы тихо зашелестели — Оля обожала этот приятный звук — и Серябкина с задумчивым видом погрузилась в чтение. Кто сказал, что машины времени не существует? Она есть у каждого — это наши воспоминания, и они бесценны.

***

Лена давно заметила, что Оля часто бывает в этом парке. Всякий раз, возвращаясь с вечеринок и встреч с друзьями, девушка приходила сюда, словно бы искала покоя и умиротворения в этом тихом месте. Пожелтевшая осенняя листва шуршала под порывами ветра, а тротуар окрасился оранжевым и золотым из-за множества опавших листьев, покрывших дороги города. Сидя на лавочке, девушка листала тетрадь, и судя по задумчивому взгляду, была целиком погружена в свои мысли.

Темникова оказалась в трудной ситуации. Она не знала как поступить. Лишь одно знала наверняка — если она убьёт Олю, то не сможет простить себя за это. Но если не выполнит задание, заплатить придётся своей жизнью. А Лена высоко ценила свою жизнь, и ни при каких обстоятельствах не могла позволить кому-то отобрать её. Потому, размышляя над этим заданием, Лена пришла к выводу, что, возможно, есть третий путь. Если предупредить жертву о грозящей ей опасности, есть шанс, что жертва сможет спастись. Просто сбежать. И тогда Лене не придётся убивать её, и организация не сможет ни в чём её обвинить. Жертва сбежала — задание выполнить невозможно. Так Лена могла спасти и себя, и Олю.

Сейчас, когда Серябкина была совсем одна в этом тихом парке, никто не смог бы подслушать их разговор. И никто не смог бы помешать.

Лена подошла к лавочке, на которой сидела Оля, и присела рядом с ней, мельком бросив взгляд в её тетрадь, а после, придав себе как можно более непринуждённый вид, — благо за столько лет работы Лена обрела и неплохой актёрский талант, — с улыбкой обратилась к девушке:

— Вы пишете стихи?

Оля слегка вздрогнула от неожиданности. Она была так погружена в свои мысли, что совсем не замечала происходящего вокруг.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Раньше писала, давно ещё, — девушка смущённо улыбнулась, словно бы стыдилась своего увлечения поэзией.

— Вот как… — Лена замялась, пытаясь на ходу придумать, что сказать и как перевести разговор в нужное ей русло. — Я тоже раньше писала. Правда, поэт из меня некудышный, — рассмеялась она. — А можно почитать Ваши стихи?

— Конечно, — с улыбкой ответила Оля. Впервые за долгое время кто-то интересовался её творчеством, и это было приятно. Она протянула брюнетке тетрадь.

— Кстати, я Лена, — представилась Темникова, тут же пожалев, что сказала своё настоящее имя.

— Оля, — шатенка пожала руку новой знакомой. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — улыбнулась Лена, а после перевела взгляд в тетрадь, медленно вчитываясь в строки. Темникова и правда любила творчество, но оно так и осталось для неё просто лёгким увлечением, которое не могло принести ей никакой выгоды. Но читая стихи Оли, она подумала, что у девушки и правда есть талант. Помимо хорошей рифмы и правильного ритма, её стихотворения также были наполнены смыслом, и эмоции, переданные в строках, словно бы проникали в душу. Возможно, именно здесь, в этих строках, и была настоящая Оля, так непохожая на ту личность, какую она играла на публике.

— Когда-то я и песни пробовала писать. Мечтала в прошлом создать свою группу и петь, — задумчиво сказала Оля, с грустью вглядываясь вдаль.

— Какая красивая мечта… Вы ещё молоды, вся жизнь впереди, так что никогда не поздно попробовать осуществить эту мечту. Разве нет? — ободряюще улыбнулась Лена. Ей трудно было спокойно улыбаться своей жертве и говорить с ней о мечтах. Впервые ей было так трудно лгать человеку в лицо, в то время, как раньше это давалось на удивление просто.

«Поверь, мечты не сбываются» — хотела бы она это сказать, но порой честность может принести больше вреда, чем пользы.

Выкинув эти совершенно неуместные мысли из головы, Лена закрыла тетрадь и отдала её Оле.

— Вы отлично пишете, — сказала она. — Кстати, а вы не думали о том, чтобы издать книгу со своими стихами?

Оля с интересом посмотрела на неё, и Темникова продолжила:

— Я работаю в издательстве. Нам нужны талантливые авторы, да и поэзия по-прежнему в моде. — Лена покопалась в своей сумочке и, достав блокнот, вырвала из него лист и записала свой номер телефона, а после протянула его Оле. — Если надумаете, позвоните мне.

Оля взяла листик с написанным номером и неуверенно кивнула в ответ.

Лена так и не смогла придумать, как рассказать Оле правду.

— Ну, до встречи, — улыбнулась брюнетка, игриво подмигнув Серябкиной.


	3. День второй

Это невыносимо — оказаться между двух огней: чувством долга и совестью. Лена была уверена, что с момента начала киллерской «карьеры» второе никогда не будет перевешивать, однако эмоции буквально разрывали её изнутри. Да что с ней сотворила всего лишь очередная жертва, коих было уже несколько десятков? Что в ней такого особенного? Почему Темникова не может выкинуть из головы её образ и печальный, но добрый взгляд? Разве львица пощадит антилопу, смотрящую на мир невинным взглядом? Хищник обязан быть жестоким, а иначе в чём смысл его существования? И до чего же было глупо — подстроить встречу и в результате спасовать в самый важный момент. Легко составить признание в мыслях — повторить же его вслух гораздо труднее. Лена не могла предугадать реакцию Оли на «Привет. Хорошая погода, правда? А меня тут послали убить тебя. Что будем делать?». Смех, злость, страх — что угодно могло последовать за признанием, и неизвестность совсем не устраивала Темникову, привыкшую рассчитывать свои действия на несколько шагов вперёд.

Но сказать придётся, и внезапно Лена вспомнила старую подростковую забаву с отправлением анонимных смс-ок. А что если Оле напишет некий «доброжелатель» и предупредит об опасности? Темникова кивнула, как бы одобряя собственный план. Серябкина получит сообщение, а что делать дальше — пусть решает сама. Её жизнь только в её руках.

_«Та, с кем ты вчера столь мило беседовала в парке — убийца. И она придёт по твою душу. Готовься»_

Нет, последнее слово, наверное, лишнее и придаёт угрожающий тон всему тексту. Лена закусила губу, размышляя, как точнее и корректнее сформулировать предупреждение, чтобы не перегнуть палку, напугав Олю, или не скатиться до схожести с банальным розыгрышем. Промучившись ещё несколько минут, Темникова стёрла «готовься» и быстро нажала на кнопку «Отправить», не позволяя себе остановиться и передумать.

***

Сообщение от неизвестного отправителя не давало Оле покоя. Это казалось чьей-то глупой шуткой, по крайней мере Серябкина предпочла бы, чтобы это оказалось ложью. Тем не менее, Оля была не так наивна, потому прекрасно понимала, что многим родственникам хотелось бы получить состояние отца, и она, как первая наследница, представляла для них главную помеху. Потому не было ничего удивительного и в том, что кто-то из них решил нанять киллера, чтобы с его помощью избавиться от помехи. Когда отец был жив, он много раз рассказывал Оле о том, сколь жестоки могут быть люди, о том, что даже родственникам не стоит доверять. Даже близкий человек в любой момент может вонзить нож в спину. Разумом Серябкина понимала это, но сердце отказывалось принимать такую правду. Девушка хотела верить в лучшее в людях. Только, находясь в обществе, со стороны наблюдая за различными интригами, сплетнями, её вера постепенно рассеялась и остался лишь пустой самообман. Давно разбитые «розовые очки» по осколкам склеились, но от того не перестали быть разбитыми.

Но Оля не понимала одного: если милая девушка, с которой она встретилась в парке, была убийцей, нанятой по её душу, то почему же она не убила её прямо там? В парке было безлюдно, а у Оли не было с собой не то, что оружия, да даже и газового баллончика для самозащиты, а если бы и был — профессиональному киллеру это не помеха. Так почему же Лена упустила такой шанс? Почему не убила свою жертву?

Та девушка показалась Оле такой милой. Её мягкий голос, тихий смех, то, как внимательно она читала её стихи… И когда Оля смотрела ей в глаза, ей казалось, что эта незнакомка видит её насквозь, словно бы читает её мысли. В момент их короткой встречи Оля почувствовала что-то странное. Серябкина была не из тех, кто верит в любовь с первого взгляда, но она не могла отрицать того, что почувствовала симпатию к Лене.

Симпатию к той, что пришла за её жизнью.

Оля нервно рассмеялась. Да уж, а неплохая идея для нового стихотворения, подумала она. Жертва влюбилась в своего палача — банальный сюжет, но от того не менее интересный.

Но когда взгляд девушки мимолётно упал на мобильный телефон, что по-прежнему лежал на тумбочке, где она оставила его после того, как прочитала то странное сообщение, Оля решила, что вместо того, чтобы изводить себя тревогами и пустыми предположениями, лучше точно узнать, правда была в том сообщении или нет.

Девушка нерешительно набрала номер Лены, и едва сдержала себя, чтобы не сбросить вызов, когда Темникова подняла трубку.

— Алло? — послышался в трубке голос Лены.

— Привет, — поборов волнение и страх, поздоровалась Оля, и, собравшись с мыслями, продолжила: — Я Оля. Мы встречались с Вами в парке недавно. Я хочу встретиться с Вами. На том же месте. Это возможно?

— Завтра в полпервого. Идёт? — ответила Лена.

***

День выдался на удивление холодным. В небе сгущались тучи, и казалось вот-вот пойдёт дождь. Оля засунула продрогшие руки в карманы куртки и огляделась по сторонам, чувствуя тревогу. Как и было условлено, она пришла в половину первого в парк, на то же самое место, где они встретились с Леной, и сев на лавочку, ждала свою знакомую. Только сейчас Оля подумала о том, что её решение о встрече было весьма безрассудным. Ведь если Лена и правда окажется киллером, то просто убьёт её здесь. Стоило ли идти на встречу с тем, кто может представлять угрозу? Но в то же время Оля хотела верить, что сообщение окажется просто дурной шуткой, и когда она расскажет о нём Лене, та лишь посмеётся, а после они снова поговорят, может, зайдут в ближайшее кафе, подружатся… Так хотелось верить в лучшее.

Услышав стук каблуков по асфальту, Оля подняла взгляд. Лена подошла к ней. На миг по губам Оли проскользнула лёгкая улыбка, но тут же исчезла. Та Лена, какой она видела её при первой встрече, разительно отличалась от той, что стояла сейчас перед ней. Брови брюнетки напряжённо сошлись на переносице, губы были плотно сжаты, а серо-голубые глаза смотрели жёстко и сосредоточенно, и Оля тут же отвела взгляд, не в силах дальше смотреть в её глаза. Не в силах выносить её взгляда.

— Ты получила сообщение, верно? — прямо спросила Лена, и Оля удивлённо посмотрела на неё, не понимая, откуда той об этом известно. — Так почему же не сбежала? Подумала, что написанное в сообщении — враньё?

— Значит, это правда? — голос Оли дрогнул.

— Да.

— Ты… убьёшь меня? — Оля подняла взгляд, хоть чувствовала, что в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Происходящее казалось чем-то неправильным. Словно бы злым розыгрышем, подстроенным кем-то.

— Ничего личного — это моя работа, — спокойно ответила Лена и достала пистолет. Но Оля успела уловить сомнение в тембре её голоса.

— Стой! — выкрикнула девушка, в отчаянии вцепившись в руку Темниковой, в которой та сжимала оружие. — Подожди, пожалуйста! Я… я ведь ничего тебе не сделала! И я могу заплатить тебе! Я заплачу, сколько ты скажешь! Только, пожалуйста, не убивай меня!

Лена попыталась вырвать руку, но Серябкина вцепилась крепче, и даже сквозь куртку Лена ощущала, как дрожит девушка. Ну почему?.. Почему она назначила эту чёртову встречу? Почему просто не сбежала, получив сообщение? Почему… не оставила Лене другого выбора?

— Это моя работа.

— Но ведь ты могла и раньше убить меня! Тогда почему не убила? — воскликнула Оля.

Темникова резко вырвала руку из хватки девушки и неожиданно до боли сжала её плечи и с грубым ударом прижала к дереву. Оля тихо всхлипнула, больно ударившись спиной, и подняла испуганный взгляд на брюнетку, нависавшую над ней.

— Ты спрашиваешь, почему я не убила тебя? — зло прошипела Темникова, глядя прямо в глаза Серябкиной, и острый взгляд Лены словно пронзал девушку насквозь. Но когда Оля попыталась отвести взгляд, Лена сжала двумя пальцами её подбородок и склонилась к её лицу, не позволяя отвести взгляда. — Я хотела убить тебя сразу, но чем дольше наблюдала за тобой, тем больше запутывалась. А знаешь, я ведь убила многих, очень многих… разными способами… — Лена усмехнулась, прижав дуло пистолета к животу Оли, чувствуя, как девушка испуганно дрожит, словно маленький зверёк, попавший в клетку. — Но я сама не знаю, какого же чёрта до сих пор не смогла тебя прикончить. Ты обычная девчонка. Но почему глядя на тебя я становлюсь чёртовой размазнёй, не способной нажать на курок?

Они стояли так близко. Их разделяли лишь считанные сантиметры. И Оля ощущала тяжёлое дыхание Лены на своём лице и запах её духов. Палец Лены лежал на курке пистолета, плотно прижатого к животу Оли, а другой рукой Лена провела по щеке шатенки, наклонившись ближе и поцеловав девушку. Настойчиво проникнув языком в её рот, страстно сминая её губы грубым поцелуем, и не закрывая глаз, продолжала сосредоточенно смотреть на Олю, словно надеялась увидеть какие-то обрывки мыслей в её карих широко распахнутых глазах. Словно желая найти ответ на так и не заданный вопрос. И когда тонкая рука Оли коснулась её плеча, осторожно поглаживая, а после поднялась к шее Темниковой, не пытаясь задушить, а притягивая ту ещё ближе, — ответ был получен.

— Давай вместе убежим, — предложила Серябкина, когда Лена оторвалась от её губ. Голос Оли всё ещё дрожал от волнения, но звучал твёрдо и уверенно.


	4. День третий

Перед глазами мелькали пейзажи, проплывающие за окном поезда. Тополя, клены, осины, начали сменяться ёлками, но до города, куда девушки держали свой путь, было ещё далеко. И глядя вдаль, на предзакатное небо, окрасившееся в ало-сиреневые тона, и на золотистую листву деревьев, что одно за другим проносились мимо взора, Лена размышляла о последних событиях. Сколь безрассудным было это спонтанное решение сбежать! Никогда раньше девушка не делала подобного, предпочитая тщательно взвешивать все свои решения в страхе допустить ошибку. Но сейчас всё было иначе. И Темникова понятия не имела, к чему это в итоге приведёт.

Оля коснулась её руки, оторвав от мрачных мыслей.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Да вот думаю о том, насколько мы безумны, — усмехнулась Лена в ответ. — Слушай, ты серьёзно думаешь, что нам удастся сбежать? И что дальше? Тебя ведь тоже будут искать.

— Да, я знаю. — взгляд Оли помрачнел. — Но хоть раз я хочу сделать то, чего мне действительно хочется. И сейчас я хочу быть с тобой, — серьёзно сказала она. — Я поняла это ещё при нашей первой встрече — ты можешь понять меня. Ты единственная можешь понять меня. Поэтому…

— Не продолжай, — Лена притянула девушку к себе, коснувшись её губ лёгким поцелуем, и, отстранившись, мягко улыбнулась: — Я тоже хочу быть с тобой.

***

Вечерний город пестрел красками. Даже в позднее время жизнь в мегаполисе кипела, и отзвуки этой жизни были видны повсюду. Кто-то возвращался с работы, громко разговаривая по телефону, стараясь перекричать музыку, доносившуюся из соседнего дискового магазина, компания молодежи шла в клуб, чтобы там весело провести очередную беспечную ночь, а кто-то просто шатался по улице, чтобы убить время. Город наполнен людьми, и в этой толпе легко затеряться.

Смотря на Олю, что с радостной улыбкой ворковала с продавцом мороженого, с детской непосредственностью смеясь, Лена подумала, что, может, девушка всегда хотела убежать. От семьи, от проблем, от той жизни, что она вела до сих пор. И в этом они были похожи. Но сейчас перед ними открывалась дорога, полная неизвестности — и это пугало, вносило смуту во взволнованную душу. Лена знала — организация не оставит это так просто, и рано или поздно их отыщут. Рано или поздно придётся заплатить за свое желание вкусить свободы.

Серябкина подошла к брюнетке, протягивая той рожок с шоколадным мороженым, и озадаченно склонила голову к плечу, заметив угнетённое выражение лица подруги.

— Всё в порядке, — отмахнулась Лена, желая избежать расспросов, и взяла мороженное. — Не лучшее лакомство для конца осени, — заметила она, ухмыльнувшись.

Гуляя по городу, девушки долго разговаривали и просто наслаждались этими моментами покоя. Оля о многом хотела спросить: о прошлом Лены, о том, почему та решила стать киллером, и о том, почему так просто согласилась на побег? — но что-то подсказывало ей, что стоит затронуть эти темы, как очарование момента спокойствия сменится гнетущей тревогой и напряжением. Оля знала, что сейчас не лучший момент для серьёзных разговоров, но эти мысли не давали ей покоя.

Оказавшись в отеле, девушка устало опустилась на кровать. От долгой прогулки на каблуках ноги гудели, и Оля в очередной раз пожалела, что не обула кроссовки. Лена заказала легкий ужин на двоих и села рядом с Олей.

— Ты, наверное, о многом хочешь спросить? — заметила Темникова, словно бы угадав мысли подруги, и успокаивающе положила ладонь на её руку, чуть сжимая, давая понять, что готова ответить на её вопросы.

— Да. Но я не знаю как начать и что сказать… — Оля потупила взгляд.

— Говори как есть. Не нужно ходить вокруг да около.

— Тогда расскажи о себе. Почему ты стала убийцей? — прямо спросила Оля. — И… ты правда любишь меня? — добавила она чуть погодя.

— У меня не было особого выбора, — ответила Темникова, грустно улыбнувшись. — Мои родители умерли ещё когда я была ребёнком, а после я попала в приют. Там были не самые лучшие условия, и однажды я просто сбежала оттуда. Долгое время блуждала по улицам, воровала, а потом как-то меня нашёл человек из организации и взял к себе. Он дал мне крышу над головой и научил убивать. Можно сказать, он просто дал мне и временное жилье, и работу.

— Но почему ты согласилась на такое? — удивлённо спросила девушка. — Ведь убийство — это… как-то уж слишком. Нельзя убивать людей. Я бы ни за что не согласилась на подобное!

Лена рассмеялась.

— Тут ты ошибаешься. Поверь, окажешься на улице без документов и без гроша в кармане, так пойдёшь на что угодно, лишь бы выбраться из этой ямы, — ответила она. — Я убивала, чтобы жить. Только и всего.

— Каково это — убивать?.. — неуверенно спросила Оля, внимательно глядя на подругу. Она хотела понять её, но в то же время осознавала, что вряд ли сможет взглянуть на ситуацию глазами Лены. Их жизни в корне отличались, и Оля, хоть и узнала о прошлом Лены, но не могла понять в полной мере то, через что она прошла.

— Трудно сказать… — задумчиво ответила Лена, вертя в руках бокал вина. И сделав глоток, продолжила: — Сначала страшно, непривычно. А потом убийство становится такой же обыденностью, как, к примеру, завтрак. Самое странное здесь противоречие в том, что надо просто выполнять то, что требуется, выполнять свою работу и устранять всех, кого прикажут, не раздумывая, но в то же время важно знать и когда не стоит спускать курок. Важно думать, решать самостоятельно, чье убийство будет правильным, а чье нет. Но в то же время именно это и может помешать работе. Моей проблемой стало как раз то, что я научилась думать. Сначала я просто выполняла приказы, не смотря, кто моя жертва и почему мне приказали её убрать, и к чему это в итоге приведёт. Но спустя время я уже не могла так поступать.

— Тебе было жалко своих жертв?

— Кто знает, — Лена усмехнулась. — Что-то я сегодня совсем разоткровенничалась. Это так на меня не похоже.

Девушка мягко провела ладонью по спине Оли, сев ближе к ней.

— Кстати, я же так и не ответила на последний вопрос, — Лена хитро улыбнулась, покручивая пальцами пуговицу на блузке возлюбленной. — Ты спросила — люблю ли я тебя. Но, думаю, вместо лишних слов лучше доказать делом.

Оля вздрогнула, когда брюнетка, склонившись к ней, мягко коснулась губами её шеи, нежно целуя, проводя языком по коже, вызывая приятную щекотку. Лёгкие поцелуи неожиданно сменились ощутимым укусом, сорвав тихий стон с губ Серябкиной.

— Не бойся. Всё хорошо, — Лена крепко обняла девушку, опустившись на постель, и осторожно, словно боясь причинить боль неловким движением, начала освобождать её от одежды. Темникова не была девственницей, и в прошлом у неё было несколько любовников, а порой и ради работы ей приходилось проводить ночи с некоторыми мужчинами: и с богатыми заказчиками, кого после она удачно использовала, и с некоторыми жертвами, дабы втереться в доверие, и, подобно шиноби из стародавних времен феодальной Японии, спала с ними, а после убивала. Но она впервые была так близка с девушкой, и впервые страсть, что разжигалась с каждым поцелуем и прикосновением к разгорячённой коже, была рождена искренним влечением, а не действием алкоголя или банальной похотью. Но если бы Лена думала о том, почему вдруг почувствовала столь страстное желание к своей жертве, то не смогла бы ответить на этот вопрос. В этом не было логики. И не было смысла. Было лишь нелепое притяжение. И Лена следовала этому чувству, не задумываясь о последствиях.

Гладила тело шатенки, мягко касаясь плоского живота, что тяжело вздымался, и ласкала языком небольшие груди, слегка покусывая соски. Прерывистое дыхание Серябкиной и её тихие стоны, что та изо всех сил старалась сдержать, были усладой для ушей Лены, и в то же время знаком того, что она всё делает правильно. Знаком того, что впервые дарит удовольствие кому-то по собственному желанию, лишенному расчета.

Оля коротко вскрикнула, когда пальцы брюнетки настойчиво и резко проникли в неё. Двигаясь навстречу движениям Лены, Оля не чувствовала ничего, кроме удовольствия, что целиком поглощало её разум, освобождая от множества рамок и правил, навязанных кем-то, когда-то. Протянув дрожащую руку к лицу Лены, девушка коснулась её щеки, а после притянула возлюбленную ближе, со всей страстью впиваясь в её губы поцелуем, кусая до крови и сходя с ума от металлического привкуса во рту.

Безумие охватывало их, унося в водоворот стремительного, мучительного желания, унося прочь все мысли, что блуждали в закоулках сознания. С каждым движением пальцев, что столь умело и дерзко гладили внутри, то медленно и нежно, то яростно и быстро, в рваном темпе, — Оля чувствовала, что вот-вот это томительное щекочущее ощущение покинет её тело, обернувшись смесью агонии и эйфории. Она и сейчас была на грани. Но что-то внутри давало понять, что место, куда она выйдет, зайдя за черту, вовсе не будет желанным раем.

«Это ли то, что ты зовёшь любовью?» — мимолётно пронеслась мысль в затуманенном рассудке.

Девушка судорожно сжала пальцами простынь, когда наслаждение волной пронеслось по её телу, и протяжно застонала, сильнее раздвинув дрожащие ноги. Что-то словно бы взорвалось в ней, подарив сладостное удовольствие, медленно разливающееся теплом по телу.

Всё ещё подрагивая и тяжело дыша, девушка обратила взгляд к Лене, что также тяжело дышала, склонившись над ней.

— Это ведь не любовь, — чуть охрипшим голосом произнесла шатенка.

— Это лишь её часть, хоть и не обязательная, — ответила Лена, наклонившись к возлюбленной и коснувшись коротким поцелуем её губ. — Однажды я смогу по-настоящему доказать тебе свою любовь, — уверенно сказала она.

— Не нужно ничего доказывать, — Оля покачала головой. — Я верю тебе.

Лена хотела улыбнуться, но что-то в груди болезненно сжалось от этих слов.

Любовь строится прежде всего на доверии. Но Лена не хотела, чтобы ей верили. Вера накладывает огромную ответственность на плечи того, кому доверились. Лена не знала, готова ли она нести груз этой ответственности. И это было столь жестоко и легкомысленно с её стороны, что на миг девушка почувствовала отвращение к себе самой.

— Я схожу в душ и будем спать, — улыбнулась она, нежно касаясь щеки возлюбленной, стараясь не показать Оле своей подавленности.

Она не хотела, чтобы Оля верила ей. Но в то же время хотела подарить ей счастье. Противоречия в который раз играли с ней злую шутку.

— Хорошо, я подожду тебя, — улыбнулась шатенка в ответ.

— Может, пойдём вместе? — игриво предложила Лена, изгибая губы в привычной лисьей ухмылке, на что Оля наигранно нахмурилась, словно и правда осуждала.

— Извращенка! — хоть девушка и старалась показать осуждение, но и её губы расплывались в пошловатой улыбке. А когда Темникова с тихим смехом покинула комнату, Оля сладко потянулась на кровати и, устроившись поудобнее, прикрыла глаза, ожидая Лену, желая уснуть рядом с ней, крепко обняв её и чувствуя тепло её тела. Впервые за двадцать пять лет своей жизни Оля чувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой.

***

Верное ли решение она приняла? Идти на такой риск ради любви — не слишком ли безрассудно? Маловероятно, что побег — ключ к их счастью. Они не будут спокойно жить вместе. Точнее, им не позволят. Темникова не могла с уверенностью сказать, готова ли она всю жизнь скрываться, боясь за себя и возлюбленную. Это только в фильмах подобные приключения завершаются хеппи-эндом, а в реальности…

Мобильник, оставленный на полке рядом с шампунями, завибрировал, и Лена поспешила включить воду, дабы не привлечь внимания Оли, которая наверняка ещё не спит.

— Долго же ты соображала, — съязвила Марина, дождавшись холодного «алло», — Лена, три дня практически истекли. Пора действовать.

Темникова стиснула зубы, вспомнив обещание Лизоркиной. Марина находится где-то поблизости, и это плохой знак.

— Почему ты молчишь? — голос Марины приобрёл обеспокоенный оттенок. Уверенность в том, что Лена не ослушается приказа, начала таять, оставляя после себя тяжёлое ощущение разочарования. Нет, Темникова ведь не сентиментальная идиотка и никогда не сдохнет из-за глупой влюблённости. Она долго была примером для Лизоркиной, а теперь… — Вне зависимости от твоего решения, я встречу тебя около отеля…

— …как друга либо пулей в висок, — иронично пробормотала Лена, завершив фразу, хотя Марина не услышала этого, резко прервав связь.

Выбор — пожалуй, одна из самых сложных вещей на свете. Секунда, которая способна кардинально изменить привычное течение жизни. Борьба сердца и разума, чувств и рациональности, комфорта и перемен. Лена приложила руку к груди, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Похоже, свой выбор она уже сделала.

***

Услышав, как раскрылась дверь ванной, Оля повернулась на бок и потёрла заспанные глаза. Усталость, накопившаяся за день, дала о себе знать, и пока Лена ходила в душ, девушка успела немного подремать.

— Лен… ты уже?.. — девушка зевнула. — Мне наверное тоже надо перед сном сходить в душ, — сонно пробормотала она.

Лена стояла возле двери ванной и выглядела очень напряжённой. Опустив голову, она смотрела в пол и сосредоточенно думала о чём-то, словно бы решала в уме трудную задачу, не в силах найти ответ на неё. И видя её такой, Оля почувствовала неладное.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросила она.

Темникова судорожно сжала руку в кулак, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Она не могла поднять взгляд на Олю, не могла посмотреть ей в глаза.

«Не нужно ничего доказывать. Я верю тебе»

Брюнетка усмехнулась про себя и глубоко вздохнула, стараясь набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха. И почему в комнате стало так душно? Почему дышать стало труднее? За мутной пеленой слёз очертания комнаты и лица Ольги потеряли свою ясность, а боль в груди казалась невыносимой. Впервые Лена чувствовала подобное. Впервые чувствовала себя предательницей.

Оля широко распахнула глаза, когда Темникова направила на неё пистолет.

Непонимание и страх в её глазах, — второй раз Лена видела этот взгляд, что подобно раскалённому железному пруту, разрывал душу, терзая изнутри.

— Почему? — голос Оли дрогнул.

— Прости.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросила шатенка. Слёзы текли по побледневшим щекам, смешавшись с потекшей тушью. — Ведь ты же обещала… что мы будем вместе, что всё будет хорошо… — бормотала она, надеясь, что происходящее сейчас окажется лишь дурным сном и, проснувшись, она увидит мягкую улыбку Лены и её теплый взгляд. — Я же люблю тебя! — воскликнула девушка в отчаянии.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Лена спустила курок.

Выстрел прогремел в ушах, и Оля бездыханной упала на подушки. Кровь медленно окрашивала постель алыми разводами, впитываясь в простынь, подобно печати. И вместе с тем и на сердце Лены осталось клеймо. Клеймо предателя.

В широко распахнутых остекленевших глазах Ольги застыли слёзы, и хоть взгляд её больше ничего не выражал, Лену не покидало ощущение, что даже сейчас девушка смотрит на неё. С любовью и слепой верой, с отчаянием и нелепой надеждой.

Пистолет выпал из дрожащих рук девушки. Прислонившись к стене, Лена медленно сползла по ней, продолжая смотреть в лицо Ольги, не в силах отвести от неё взгляда. Крупная дрожь пробрала тело убийцы, а слёзы продолжали катиться по щекам.

Отдышавшись, девушка облокотилась рукой о стену и тяжело поднялась, чувствуя дрожь в ногах.

Нужно уходить. Нельзя оставаться на месте преступления.

Уйти. Как можно скорее.

Быстро одевшись и убрав следы своего присутствия, она бросила последний взгляд в сторону Ольги, лежащей в окровавленной постели, подобно сломанной кукле с оборванными нитями. Но глядя на неё, Лена ничего не чувствовала: ни боли, ни раскаяния. Лишь пугающая пустота осталась в сердце. Лена открыла дверь. Она не хотела больше ни минуты оставаться в этом месте, пропитанном страстью и агонией.

Закрыв дверь номера на ключ, Темникова осмотрелась вокруг, и не приметив никого из людей, что могли бы стать ненужными свидетелями или просто помехой, отправилась к чёрному входу.

Свежий воздух, коснувшийся лица, быстро прогнал туман из сознания, и только сейчас девушка в полной мере поняла, что она сделала. Плакать не было сил, и хоть из горла рвался судорожный, отчаянный крик, она сумела сдержать его, до крови прикусив губу.

— Вижу, дело сделано? — донёсся до её ушей голос Марины. И подняв взгляд, Лена увидела её сидящей в машине.

Впервые Лене так сильно хотелось просто выцарапать ей глаза. Как месть за этот сарказм в её голосе.

Просто хотелось сорваться хоть на ком-то. Просто хотелось умереть.

— Да, сделано, — глухо ответила Лена, со злостью глядя в лицо Марины.

Девушка усмехнулась и распахнула дверь своей машины.

— Садись. Здесь нам больше нечего делать.


	5. Эпилог

_«Кажется, я освободилась от переживаний и призраков прошлого. Что ж, это вполне можно считать успехом, ведь последний месяц я только и делала, что мучила себя угрызениями совести. Я, безжалостный киллер, плакала ночами по потерянной любви. Ха, и ещё раз ха. Наверное, на пенсии возьмусь за написание книги о тех трёх днях и о той, что пленила моё сердце. Сейчас я испытываю противоречивые чувства, но хотя бы не заливаю слезами клавиатуру. Не любовь, а лишь помутнение рассудка — это я внушила себе или всё же мозги встали на место?_

_Две недели назад я была на кладбище — приходила просить прощения и в целом попрощаться. Туда я больше не вернусь — по крайней мере, ближайшие пятьдесят лет._

_Я забрала её тетрадь, обнаружив между страницами сложенный пополам листочек с парой так и не дописанных стихотворений. Обо мне. Я уже представляю, как Оля на романтическом ужине торжественно декламировала бы свои опусы, а я трогательно смахивала невидимые слезинки от умиления. Если бы…_

_Нет, дальше страдать я точно не собираюсь. Мне нужно быть в форме, ведь завтра мы с Мариной отправимся на сложное задание, и я ни в чём не уступлю этой помешанной на правилах зануде. Отныне буду лишь самоуверенно улыбаться. Всем и всегда. Я куда сильнее, чем кажусь на первый взгляд. Я опаснее, чем вы можете себе представить._

_Оля, я…»_

— …так одинока, — сорвался едва различимый шёпот с губ Лены, уделившей несколько минут своему электронному дневнику. Затея детская, но не с Мариной же обсуждать личные проблемы — Лизоркина либо проигнорирует, либо «о работе лучше думай, а не о романтических соплях». Произнеся в мыслях последнюю фразу голосом коллеги, Темникова не смогла сдержать смешок: именно поэтому блондинистая зануда не обзавелась второй половинкой. А Лена свою «благополучно»… отправила на тот свет. Верила бы в карму — давно бы свихнулась от ожидания кары небесной. Но киллеры не суеверны.

Одно нажатие кнопки Delete на клавиатуре, и сегодняшнее содержимое «дневника» мгновенно исчезло. Так Лена привычно избавлялась от лишних, по её мнению, эмоций, мешавших работе. Вот бы и из памяти можно было удалить болезненные моменты. Начинаешь обратный отсчёт, жмёшь на кнопку и освобождаешься от угнетающих мыслей.

Три…

Два…

Один…


End file.
